Laborintus
by Litastic
Summary: A deranged creature has Danny trapped in its own sick game. Desperate to escape, Danny has to face the terrors of the unknown as well as his own fears in order to make it out alive and, hopefully, with his sanity intact. HIATUS: Will hopefully return after the holiday season after some revision.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hi everyone! This is my first ever fanfic for Danny Phantom (and anything ever for that matter) and I am very excited to share it with you. I'm very new to ffn so forgive me if I make any mistakes, any help is greatly appreciated! A little note about this story, it is inspired by Luciano Berio's _Laborintus II_ so if you wanna give it a listen by all means go for it! That's all I have to say for now, enjoy!

* * *

 ** _LABORINTUS:_ ** A combination of the Latin _Labor_ and _Intus:_ "Internal Trial" or "Internal Labour". It also evokes the words labyrinth and laboratory.

 **CHAPTER 1**

 _Danny…_

 _Danny, are you there?_

 _Danny! Da-…_

Darkness met icy blue eyes as a groan escaped dry lips. The air was thick and left a sour taste as it travelled through the young boy's mouth. Fingers twitching, he tried to brush the grime away from his face. His arm stopped halfway, jolted by a sudden pain erupting from his shoulder. He screamed. Silence. Throat raw and stinging from the sudden abuse, he let his arm fall limply to his side as he desperately gasped for more air. Why did it taste sour? Can you even taste air? How did he get hurt? How long has he been here? His breath hitches as his thoughts are interrupted by a pleasant surprise of a major headache. Darkness was met with more darkness as the child shut his eyes wishing nothing more than to wake up from this nightmare.

 _Can you hear me?_

He tried to say, "Yes." He tried to shout, "Yes please help!" He tried screaming once more, "PLEASE SOMEBODY HELP!" Only silence escaped his lips.

 _Danny!_

He counted his laborious breaths.

One.

Two.

 _Please say something…_

Th-

 ** _Hmm, what a pitiful sight._** ****

...

Th-three.

Four.

He licked his lips and gulped tasting iron.

"Who's there?" he managed to croak out. His voice sounded broken. What happened?

 ** _DANNY!_**

The sound jarred his entire body to an upright position. Covering his ears, he ignored all the cuts and bruises that seemed to coat every single inch of his body as he strived to save what was left of his eardrums. Eyes shut tight, Danny grimaced as the last echoes of his name vanished. The silence was filled with his wheezing breaths and with it came his only companion, pain. _Oh God the pain._ It was everywhere. The questions bubbled up in his mind once more but he pushed them all away for fear of another addition to his already suffering state. The boy brought his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them trying to hold back unwanted tears.

He stayed in that position for a moment longer before finally coming to a conclusion that he should probably figure out what the heck was going on. Slowly lifting his head up from his knees he opened his eyes once more and was met with the same bleak atmosphere. The blue shimmer in his pupils was gone, replaced by a blue so dull it made grey shine like the sun. _Get up!_ He thought quite harshly causing a small spasm of misery above his eyebrows. Slowly, he managed to support himself on the soles of his feet slightly favouring his left side. _Great,_ he thought, _At least I don't feel any broken bones._ Fighting off vertigo and the constant reminder of his strained body, he scanned his surroundings.

Blink.

Darkness turned into shadows.

Blink.

Shadows turned into shapes.

Blink.

Shapes turned into… _WHOOSH!_

The boy instinctively took on a defensive stance despite his protesting limbs when he felt a startlingly cold breeze from the thing or whatever it was that passed right in front…behind…above him? He looked around once more, his eyes adjusting to the absence of light. The shapes turned into, what seemed like, trees and bushes. He was in a forest. Further inspection led to a circular patch of grass with tall leafless trees encompassing the circumference of which he was the center. A forest. Outdoors. That means he can look to the stars. The stars! It must be so easy to find them with the lack of light. He can easily find his way home. _Home._ He mustn't have been gone long. He'll be back in Amity Park in no time. A spark of hope lit up in his heart as he craned his neck back to look up into the…even blacker sky. A desolate sigh escaped him as he let his eyelids droop halfway in defeat.

After a short moment of wallowing in his self-pity, he almost slapped himself across the forehead (for which he was thankful for soon after) as he remembered, _Duh, ghost powers_. He chuckled at his stupidity and let the familiar rings of white light wash over his body. Halfway through the transformation, Danny's instincts bellowed a resounding _STOP!_ Confused and bewildered about that sudden thought, the boy was left with no time to contemplate the warning as his entire body temperature dropped drastically. The white rings quickly snapped back blocking his shift to his alter ego. His body shook with the effort and sudden cold that was far from his less-than-average body temperature due to his ghost half.

Dropping to his knees, the boy wrapped his arms tightly around his shivering torso in an attempt to ward off the freezing cold. His teeth chattered fiercely. He could see the familiar blue mist emerging from his lips knowing that this was no warning of a ghost's presence. Danny tried to twist his head around searching for the source of this chilling torture when he heard a sound that sent more biting chills down his spine. It cackled ferociously. It surrounded him. He knew that if he ever escaped this place, he would never forget that noise; that voice. The wretched sound was sharp like a steel blade dragged across iron; ripping through the sound barrier like an arrow through flesh – an inescapable invasion. Worst of all, it was the voice amidst the treacherous noise that hissed in a soft, grating whisper:

 ** _I will rip your heart out in front of your very eyes Danny Fenton._**

 ** _And the best part?_**

 ** _You will still be alive to watch it beat in your pathetic little hands._**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Alright here's chapter two. I was gonna post it tomorrow but I got too excited to share it with all of you! But I think I'll keep with the weekly postings since it gives me time to look over chapters and touch them up so you guys can enjoy it to its fullest potential! Thank you to all who have shown an interest by following, favouriting and reviewing. I really appreciate them!

Warning: It gets pretty graphic in this chapter. If that's not your cup of tea I'd advise you to avoid this story altogether because it gets worse from here on.

* * *

 **CHAPTER** **2**

Of all the words in the English language, only one mattered.

 _Run._

 _Run, run, runrunrunrunrunRUN!_

 ** _Yes child, RUN._**

And he ran.

His limbs were still numb from the close encounter with frostbite, but he dragged on nonetheless as his legs desperately tried to obey his commands. The screeching laughter filled the already foul air, ambushing all his senses. Sweat dripped down his forehead as he pushed his muscles far beyond their capacity. A fog crept up around him as he sprinted through the woods hindering his view. Branches tore at him leaving rough souvenirs all the while harassing old wounds just to add insult to injury as the ominous trees glared down at him, mocking his attempt to survive.

The distance between the trees seemed to decrease the faster he went, he was getting cornered and he knew it but he dared not risk looking anywhere other than what lay ahead of him. Danny pushed forward regardless and screeched to halt with his face inches from another tree. His nose was met with the scent of rotting bark when a broken branch fell on his head and he yelped. The wind whistled by as if the forest itself was laughing at his demise.

Panting from the physical exertion, he took a step back and instantly tensed when his shoulders met with another solid object. He slowly trailed his hands along the surface of the unknown source and felt the papery bark scratch his palms. He sighed. _Just another tree,_ he thought, but his relief was short-lived. _Wait, I just ran past this point, where did that tree come from?_

He was surrounded again, this time, confined in a much smaller circle. The boy reluctantly turned around and was met with a putrid scent. He covered his mouth but instantly recoiled as he noticed his hands were covered in a viscous liquid crawling from his fingertips towards his elbows. The liquid bound him like chains to the tree preventing him from escape.

 ** _Nowhere to run, BOY!_**

The freezing cold crept up his spine like hundreds of little spiders. Panicking, he pulled harder on his restraints but was met with more resistance. _Come on, come on, COME ON!_ Desperation fuelled his body as he released an ectoblast from his hands shattering the chains.

 ** _Ah ah ah, we can't have the ghost-boy using his powers now hm?_**

Danny jumped as he felt the icy breath rasping next to him. He charged up another ectoblast in his hands.

'WH-WHO ARE YOU?' he choked out, chiding himself for his fearful stutter.

The sudden silence was deafening. The cold returned.

 ** _Let's play for a bit longer. Shall we?_**

His ectoblast fizzled out of existence replaced by frost covering the tips of his fingers leaving him drained of all his ghostly energy as he clutched at his suddenly aching chest.

'Shorting out my powers. Wow, original much?' He retorted with as much bravado as he could muster.

Frowning at the lack of response, Danny's eyes flashed a vivid green illuminating the dark red liquid splattered around him. Just as his eyes reverted back to blue he caught a last glimpse of an ox head nailed unceremoniously to the tree through its eyes. Rusted bolts instead of pupils stared back at him. The scent of iron and rotting flesh stuck out and he pushed aside the notion of becoming violently ill. Swaying on his feet, he rested his hands on his knees as he bent over to regain what was left of his strength and sanity. _Blood._ He was covered in the dead ox's blood.

He almost welcomed the silence until he heard soft pattering and slurping noises. The lethargic sound waves coursed through the air towards his ears getting louder and louder with each second. Dreading the source of the noise, Danny glanced up and noticed growing swells in the splotches of red. He recoiled and inspected himself, feeling tiny movements along his arms. His mind sluggishly processed what his eyes were seeing as he stared with a gross fascination.

The recognition paralyzed his every attempt to just _move_. Tiny maggots popped from the pulpy remains of his bloody entrapment squirming around for a new place to call home…or something to eat. The creature's malicious cackle returned, floating around his ears like an untouchable mosquito. It was as if a timer went off in the young boy's head. Danny frantically brushed off the slimy parasites while cussing so colourfully that his mother would've grounded him on the spot despite the looming threat.

At any time, Danny would've gladly invited death over for tea instead of his mother's wrath.

Perhaps this could be an exception.

As he struggled to rid himself of the vermin, the young boy felt something grip his wounded leg. A sudden jolt and he tripped, crying out in agony. His head collided with the neighbouring trees sending him starry visions. Fighting away the dizziness, he tried to kick out at whatever was holding him only to be rewarded with his other leg being detained by the same force. He reached towards his feet but was roughly pulled back as ragged claws dug into his arms pinning him back against another one of the stupid trees that seemed to constantly terrorize him, as if some insane creature with maggots for pets wasn't bad enough.

After many futile attempts to break free, Danny hung his head in exhaustion and frustration. His heavy breathing echoed around him as beady droplets of sweat slid off his face on to the ground beneath him, landing on a retreating maggot. He almost spat out a vengeful retort as it squirmed from the sudden attack but stopped when more emerged. They were no longer crawling towards him but rather back towards the gruesome disembodied ox, which seemed much farther ahead of him than before. It's not that he wasn't thankful for that, but he was seriously wondering about the laws of physics, or lack thereof, in this forest.

Danny found himself staring again in some kind of morbid interest as the bugs convened around the ox head. They wriggled their way inside the hollow skull protruding from its nostrils and pupils in masses that were clearly over the capacity limit. The skin around its eyes and nostrils started tearing from the onslaught of parasites. Pieces of its already rotting face fell mercilessly onto the ground.

Rip. _Splat._ Rip. _Splat._ Rip. _Splat._

A shudder ran through Danny's entire body at the macabre display. He squeezed his eyes shut tuning out the continuous rip-rip-ripping sounds with little success. Unable to control his terror, the boy let his tears mix with the sweat and dirt on his face.

 ** _Oh come now, don't cry. Give me a smile. A hero's smile. Don't you always love playing the hero, Danny Phantom?_**

Danny grit his teeth, and tucked his chin further into his chest, failing to control his hitching breaths. He flinched violently when sharp, icy nails raked across his cheek down to his chin.

'G-g-get away f-from me!' His head snapped away from the touch. Then an unfortunately familiar sound of crawling parasites returned, increasing his heartbeat tenfold. The hand reached forward once more and with it the source of the noise. The infested claw harshly gripped Danny's chin, leaving him face to face with its owner. Chest heaving, he clamped his eyes and mouth shut for fear of receiving the same fate as the ox head.

 ** _Look at me._**

Apparently the monster didn't catch the memo that Danny was as stubborn as a mule and would not comply, amongst other reasons, of course.

'Make me.' He muttered.

Apparently Danny wasn't that smart either.

 ** _Hm, feisty aren't you? Well, I always like a challenge. So, it would be my pleasure._**

At the last word, the bonds around the boy's arms and legs tightened. He hissed and clenched his jaw resisting the urge to yell out and still refused to look into the face of his tormenter. The maggots explored every inch of his face and he did everything possible to push away the repelling sensation. Frigid air invaded his respiratory system as his lungs scrounged up more oxygen but it was proving more difficult with each panicked breath.

Condensed moisture in his nostrils immediately froze over until they were clogged with solid ice that continued to travel down his throat choking the boy. Danny squirmed in his restraints from the abuse, stubbornly avoiding the temptation to give in. Cloudy thoughts barraged his mind begging to be put to rest but Danny knew that if he did, he may never wake up. Nevertheless, the thought sounded wonderful.

 ** _Ready to die so soon, boy? No matter, I won't let you go that easily. After all, I still have so many tricks up my sleeves._**

 _Danny, please stay with us!_

He gasped loudly, spluttering and coughing up the melted ice that once encased his throat as his eyes widened in recognition. He could only stare, jaw agape as his entire body shook and fell limp. Every muscle twitched from the strain but the image in front of him washed away all the worries of this horrifying imprisonment.

'M-mom…?'

Fluttering eyelids set free a steady flow of tears. Sweet relief filled his heart at the sight of his mother's warm violet eyes and comforting smile. He wanted nothing more than to curl up and sob into her arms listening to her voice as she consoled him with soothing words.

'Oh, my poor baby! Danny, sweetie, come here.' Her tone was soft and calming, a delightful contrast to that of the malicious beast. The young boy moved forward an inch and was met with resistance bringing back the horrors of his confinement.

'I…I can't _._ ' his voice cracked and he dropped his gaze in despair as more tears escaped. He just wanted to be with his mom; to see the rest of his family and friends. He wanted to go home and just forget about this horrendous ordeal.

'Let me help you, honey.' Suddenly, the bonds around his arms and legs were gone. Danny almost tripped but his body corrected itself seemingly having a mind of its own as it rushed forward to his mother's embrace. He held on to her tightly, fearing that if he released her for a fraction of a second, she would disappear forever. She gently caressed his soiled hair with a gloved hand as he wept shamelessly into her shoulder.

'Shh, it's okay sweetie. I'm here now. Danny, it's okay. Everything's okay. Just look at me, honey, it's okay. Sweetie, look at me.' Tender hands cupped the boy's face as Maddie Fenton, ghost hunter extraordinaire and loving mother, wiped away the grime and tears that littered her son's pale face. Danny leaned into her touch sniffling profusely from the rush of tears. Blue eyes glistened as his gaze met his mother's once more taking in the blissful sight.

Blinking away the last few tears, the boy's lips curved into a smile and stopped midway. Splotches of red dotted his mother's face increasing in size as Danny's eyes widened in confusion and fright. Brows knitted in concern, Maddie leaned closer to her son and her face twitched. The motherly warmth vanished as her face darkened and sharp teeth separated her lips in a nasty curve.

' _What's wrong_ , **_sweetie?_** ' Her words crackled like static shrouding the once appeasing voice. A sharp sting distracted her as she reached up to touch her face and was met with a tiny bulge. She plucked it away from her skin and stared curiously at the tiny pest as her eyes flashed red. Her head shook wildly and the fangs disappeared, revealing the familiar soft complexion of his mother's face once more.

'Mom...y-your face…i-it's…' Danny choked as he watched his mother drop the wriggling maggot into her mouth and swallowed it whole. More bugs emerged from the red splotches on his mother's face and once again, the boy found himself unable to avert his eyes.

Tilting her head to the side, her face contorted and seemed to fizzle like a static screen. In that brief moment, Danny caught a glimpse of his mother's grief-stricken face staring back at him. She tried calling out just as her face reverted back to its monstrous state.

'No…nononoNONO MOM!'

Crimson eyes stared back and she grinned wickedly as the parasites crawled out tearing away at her body and face leaving a mass of maggots still in the silhouette of what used to be his mother.

'No, no, no! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER? BRING HER BACK YOU PSYCHO! WHERE IS SHE?' Danny cried out in distress and outrage as he pounded his fists into the ground mindless of the crushed maggots. Pushing aside all the horrors, Danny reached forward and viciously tore through the nasty pests searching for his mother and ignoring the persistent chill.

The putrid infestations fell into a heap on the ground and fluidly rearranged themselves into another figure as ice began to encase them in a solid form. Blue eyes followed the assembly leaving him speechless as he held his breath, gawking at the monster that stood before him.

The figure was tall and slim. Clawed hands dragged along the ground like sharp steel upon steel. The ice continued travelling up towards the crown of its head leaving an opening overflowing with endless amounts of parasites. The sight made Frankenstein's monster look like mere child's play.

Multiple faces in mid-terror plastered together within the ice entrapment served as ghoulish decor around two hollow eye sockets completing the grotesque sight. The disembodied faces twitched and squirmed around; the screams of the damned seem to echo through the air getting louder and louder as the beast bent over to face a paralyzed Danny. As it spoke, the disfigured lips of the contained faces moved together as one.

 ** _We finally meet face to face, Danny Fenton. Or should I say, faces to face._**

His legs were like jelly, non-stop shivers travelled all over his battered and bruised figure. His mind was so far beyond gone that Danny couldn't really blame himself for what he said next.

'Oh man, where'd you get your jokes? Humour for dummies 101?' The boy will never understand what compelled him, but he laughed. There was no mirth in his outburst but Danny couldn't care less nor was he entirely present for what was happening. The creature inched closer towards the boy's face and the air around them stilled as Danny's eyes were so generously gifted, in scrutinizing detail, the layers upon layers of faces, _his friends and family's faces,_ that stared out at him with bleeding eyes and torn lips. His mind could no longer handle the trauma as he chucked up what was left in his stomach letting it pour unforgivingly onto the ground as his mind blanked and everything went dark.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

A blaring horn rang incessantly throughout a deserted gas station next to an empty open highway. Headlights flickered as smoke escaped from the damaged hood of a lavender two-door sedan proving the obvious victor in a contest between vehicle and building.

Sparks of electricity flew and faded out of existence like some sad consolation fireworks show as the crescent moon shone a bright white amidst the midnight sky. Its beauty was reciprocated atop the surface of a cracked windshield hiding the catastrophe that lay beyond where a figure in blue was slumped against a bloodied steering wheel, depressing the center – the source of that blasted sound.

Maddie Fenton jolted awake and inhaled sharply, wincing at the pain that invaded her mind. She reached a hand towards her temple and withdrew noticing the red substance coating her black gloves – definitely a concussion. Shutting her eyes, she took in even breaths and counted to ten before gradually lifting herself off the steering wheel and slouched back into the car seat. The blasting noise ceased, leaving an insolent ringing in her ears. She mentally scanned herself surprised to find that she escaped with nothing more than the considerable whiplash and concussion and, of course, a very sore shoulder thanks to the seatbelt.

Maddie let her eyelids droop and counted her breaths once more all the while recollecting memories of the events prior to the accident despite her protesting headache. The meteor shower was happening this weekend and Danny wanted to get the best view at the outskirts of town. It was a perfect second chance to finally spend some mother and son time with her baby boy without any unwanted intrusion.

So much for wishful thinking.

Her thoughts ceased as all sense of a mother's fear ambushed her mind.

'Danny…' The name barely tumbled out of her mouth as motherly instincts took over and Maddie glanced over to her right hoping for the best.

Scratch marks littered the empty seat, and Maddie refused to acknowledge the alarming amount of darker spots. Frantically unbuckling herself, Maddie practically burst out of the car sprinting to the other side with high hopes that her son was simply hidden from her vantage point as she called out to him.

The passenger door hung loosely on its hinges, swaying back and forth squeaking with each swing. The window was shattered, pieces of it strewn across the ground. Wide violet eyes followed the unnerving trail of blood towards the entrance of an abandoned convenient store where Maddie found herself resituated in mere seconds.

The moonlight flooded through the store, stretching shadows across the empty shelves and trash ridden floor. The blood trail glistened mockingly at her, leading farther back in the shop. Her heart and mind battled for dominance over the next course of action.

Her shadow stood still, silhouetted across the floor, as Maddie contemplated her next moves. Danny was obviously in trouble and wounded. She had to tread carefully. Logic took over her senses as she scanned the store for any signs of a trap. Her son may have had created a temporary truce with some of his ghostly enemies after the disasteroid, but that was a few months ago. It was hard to tell when those spectres would show up to wreak havoc once again.

She reached towards her hip and met air. She cursed and searched for any possible weapons that her skin-tight jumpsuit didn't already possess and was rewarded with a Fenton wrist-ray which she swiftly applied. She was already wasting too much time but she also knew that she had to be much more prepared to find her son. Maddie raced back to find more weapons in the car when a sudden explosion knocked her back.

The car sat in a burning heap, amber flames danced across the scene countering the moon's pearl glow. Maddie coughed from the sudden intake of smoke and regained her stance peering at the sight.

'I'm going to get an earful from Jazz when we get home.' She remarked.

The smoke rose steadily, and Maddie hoped that someone would find the signal and come to their rescue. Maybe something good can come out of the wreckage. As if reading her thoughts, an unknown force zipped by her and encompassed the smoke and flames. The fire was extinguished in a split second and with it the car.

Maddie blinked and goggled at the untouched pavement that lay before her showing no signs that there was ever anything present. There was clearly some higher power in action here and Maddie was determined to find out who or what was responsible for taking away her baby boy. Frowning in frustration, she turned back and noticed the retreating trail of blood, her only way to find Danny, dissipating right before her eyes.

Maddie chased after the trail and soon found herself inside the store dodging shelves and jumping over toppled boxes, ignoring all her previous sense of logic. The trail led her to a giant locked door and vanished beyond it. Maddie pushed aside her panic and focused on breaking down the door with her anger at this annoying game of tag. She took a step back, shot an ectoplasmic ray directed at the handle and kicked the door down. All her years of martial arts training focused in on the force implanted on the door caused it to fall off its hinges landing with a resounding _BOOM!_

The trail was gone and she cursed under her breath. The stone-cold façade on Maddie's face did not falter as she stalked into the room, weapon charged. She found herself in a storage room with more empty shelves and old cardboard boxes. Four rectangles of light illuminated a portion of the floor as the calm moonlight filtered through the window. Glass shattered off in the distance causing Maddie to turn swiftly when eyes met the familiar tuft of black hair, white shirt and baggy jeans.

'Danny!' She lowered her wrist ray and ran forward just as he disappeared into another room. His movements seemed…odd. Sensing a trap, Maddie retraced her steps and repositioned herself.

'Danny? Are you there?' Her whispers rang throughout the room like an alarm bell as she slowly paced forward weapon ready. She reached the entrance of the room and cringed from the scent.

What little light shone through revealed the blackened sink, dusty air and a cracked toilet bowl that spilled out the source of the pungent odor. Covering her nose, Maddie inspected the area and was met with a distorted image of herself in a cracked mirror. A chill ran up her spine and she almost jumped when another figure appeared in the mirror behind her. She turned, instantly ready to fire but only the opposing wall met her narrowed eyes.

Maddie released a breath she didn't realize she was holding and saw it fog up in front of her. Her jumpsuit may be keeping her body temperature warm, but it still did not stop the cold that bit at her exposed face sending more shivers of unease down her spine. She turned to exit the bathroom and found that the entrance had vanished. She was trapped. Go figure.

A crackling sound brought her gaze back towards the broken mirror as frost started forming around the corners. After years of studying the supernatural, Maddie Fenton was not one to scare easily. That is, until she saw the image of her son's face in the mirror bloodied and bruised staring back at her with dull blue eyes.

Regaining her composure, she mentally scolded herself for letting her emotions take over so quickly. It can't be real. It must be the same force conjuring up images in hopes that she would drop her guard. She couldn't let some vision tear away at logic but she also couldn't disregard the feeling that Danny was in much more trouble than she had initially thought. She calmed her breathing before gasping once more when she turned and saw her son laying on the ground before her with the same beaten complexion.

The calculating and scientific side of her washed away as distraught mother replaced its stead. Her heart shattered as she noticed the state her poor baby boy was in. The huge gash in his right leg was still bleeding and there was a noticeable shard of glass sticking out of his left shoulder. His skin was grey. He looked…no, he can't be.

She approached him carefully not wanting to be fooled again despite her pounding heart that begged her to run towards him. Kneeling down, she reached over and slowly ran her fingers through his ebony hair.

'Danny? Danny sweetie, can you hear me?' Fighting back tears, she continued talking to him in a sort of daze as she inspected all his injuries.

His injured leg called for her immediate attention. She reached over to apply pressure on the wound and almost lost her balance as her hands slipped through his leg. Her son's body faded away and the room temperature dropped.

Maddie found herself staring dumbfounded at the spot where her son had just been and soon her jaw clenched with the sudden realization. She wanted to yell at this horrible game of hallucinations and was on her feet in an instant, scanning her surroundings once more searching for the demonic force.

 ** _What a pitiful sight. I do say, I am impressed by your astounding foresight, Madeline._**

'Tell me where my son is.' She snarled back in response constantly switching her aim in precise movements as the disembodied voice poisoned the already rancid air around her with malice.

 ** _Hm, well you see. I'm not quite done with him just yet. Now why don't you be a good girl and wait your turn?_**

'Enough with your games. I want my son back!' A shadow sped by her and she fired a bright green ray barely grazing the creature. Sensing another oncoming chill, Maddie bent forward and rolled away lifting herself on to her feet and delivered a sharp back kick in one swift movement.

Her foot met ice and instantly crushed it upon impact. She grinned at her success but suddenly felt tiny little worms crawling up her leg. She quickly drew her foot back and shook off the bugs stomping on them as they fell off her boot.

Instincts told her to duck and she obeyed, narrowly escaping an ice dagger through the head. She glanced around using all her senses to find the creature. In her crouched position she noticed an opening wide enough for her to crawl through under the sink. As luck would have it, the scuffle had led her to the opposite end of the bathroom.

Pursing her lips, she surveyed the area and calculated her next moves just as the frigid air returned. She had to move _now_. Maddie pushed forward and ran the small distance which seemed to extend the faster she went. The blasted monster probably had the ability to warp reality as well.

She dodged the icy claws and almost lost her footing as one raked across her side. She grunted, teeth barred and continued onwards sending stray shots behind her and to the side smirking when some met their mark. Just ten more steps away.

Nine.

Eight.

Seven.

A swarm of maggots blocked her path. Without hesitating, Maddie jumped, tucking her knees in and flipped over them gracefully landing, not once breaking her stride.

Six.

Five.

She quickly dodged to the side as another array of icicles charged towards her. One caught her thigh but the adrenaline pushed away all thoughts of pain as she pulled it out and tossed it aside.

Four.

Three.

The icy claw caught her wrist. She tugged hard but it was useless. The exit was _right_ _there_ and her frustration grew at the sight. She caught a glance in the mirror above the sink and saw the dark outline of the creature behind her. Using all her strength, she held on to the claw that trapped her arm as leverage as she twisted her body around and leaped into the air using the momentum and both her legs to send a powerful blow to the creature's shoulders, completely disconnecting the entire arm.

The creature howled as maggots spilled out everywhere. Maddie tripped over herself as she landed hard on her injured leg. The move cost her a few steps back and the creature was recovering quick. She noticed the ice claw melting around her wrist and threw it in front of the exit as it liquefied mid-toss soaking the dirt-ridden tiles. Taking two nimble strides, she repositioned herself mid stride letting her body hit the wet and grimy floor as she glided towards the exit, completely disappearing under the sink.

The opening dropped at a dangerous angle. Rushing wind and echoes of her attacker's laugh intruded her ears as she continued sliding faster and faster down the chute. A speck of light neared and expanded beneath her, this would not end well at all if she was falling at this speed.

She pressed her hands and feet against the walls on each side trying to slow her descent as the friction burned through her gloves and boots. There was no chance of stopping before the gap. She could only hope to lessen the impact of the fall as she began to decelerate in miniscule amounts. The exit approached and blinding light tempted her eyelids to block her vision.

Maddie was going significantly slower down the chute and soon her feet and arms no longer found purchase. She glanced down noticing the oncoming threat of the ground several feet below her and adjusted herself as quickly as she could midair, urging her muscles to relax as feet met cold hard cement. Her knees reflexively bent upon impact, ignoring the stinging crack in her left ankle. Using all her might in that split second of contact, she propelled her body forward, head tucked and rolled, finally ending up sprawled across the floor.

Maddie laid there for what seemed an eternity to recover as her body trembled with each inhalation and exhalation. She steadily rolled onto her back squinting as her eyes adjusted to the white glare. Her head was swimming as she blocked the persistent light with her forearm and finally managed to bring her torso to an upright position.

Hunching over with her eyes shut, a wave of agony coursed through every nerve in her body as she hung her head in hopes to cease the light-headedness. She tried counting her breaths again but was consistently interrupted by a significant throbbing in her left foot. The wound in her side was bleeding out of four shallow claw marks and she hissed as the Fenton wrist ray sent a jolt up her arm. She tore the useless device off and let out an exasperated sigh.

 ** _Feeling comfortable?_**

She growled and furiously glared around her blinking away the moisture in her eyes as they strained against the infuriating whiteness.

 ** _Ah, I suppose not. Let me fix that. The show is just about to begin and I wouldn't want you missing a second of it._**

The sudden contrast in light harshly tore away her sight as spots filled her now blackened vision. Her entire body felt wobbly and toppled over from the constant maltreatment. Numbness took over as she was lifted off the ground and tied to a chair further immobilizing her as her senses returned. A groan escaped her lips as Maddie cleared her blurry vision feebly fighting against the thick ropes.

A flickering light illuminated her cramped cell revealing that she was sat across a much larger room that resembled a medieval dungeon with scattered piles of bones blanketing the cobblestone floor. She stared perplexedly and jerked in her seat wincing back the pain when she saw Danny's body gently stirring in the midst of it all.

'S'not…real...you…monster.' Her mind was foggy and her words slurred as she tore her gaze away convincing herself that this was another sick mind trick. Her shoulders tensed as large cold hands gripped them.

 ** _I understand your lack of trust but I assure you, Madeline, that this time, it is real._**

The demon walked around in front of her and she noticed his portly figure. _A human?_ Her puzzlement was instantly replaced by revulsion as he, no, _it_ , turned around revealing his front half entirely infested with bugs and a face that had clearly been ripped off and sloppily reattached.

'Who…what…are you?'

 ** _Is it too cliché to say that I am your worst nightmare?_**

The creature chuckled darkly, forming icicles around the confinement.

 ** _Regardless, no one has ever lived to tell the tale of Laborintus._**

 _'_ _Laborintus_? A…labyrinth.'

It moved around Maddie in one slick motion, the sounds of the parasites infiltrated the small space. Its breath was rancid and raspy and it grinded her nerves as she picked through her muddled mind for an escape plan.

 ** _My, my, you are intelligent. Although, I was expecting more from a paranormal scientist such as you, my dear. The labyrinth is my home of which you and your dear boy are my prized guests. I can bend it to my every will._**

The floor beneath her shook as the walls disappeared. Salty air breezed by her face and she was suddenly perched precariously on the edge of cliff overlooking a giant expanse of water. Just as she tipped over, she was harshly pulled back and the walls returned. The light continued flickering as if nothing had happened as Maddie's pulse vibrated between her ears.

 ** _My name is merely a fusion, created to project a single idea: Internal Trial. Though I much prefer Internal Struggle. I suppose I am everyone's worst nightmare, hm? And I do say I have done very well at upholding that title._**

A hand gripped her chin and tearing her eyes away from her son to the wall on her left. The wall shifted showing mangled corpses with torn faces stacked atop one another in a bedraggled heap. Maddie set her jaw despite the appalling image before her, refusing to be intimidated by this demon.

 ** _I have many faces, you see. Another fusion of sorts. This fellow that I'm wearing right now, boy did he go quick. Didn't put up much of a fight. Ah well, he's just another addition to my collection._**

The rocky wall groaned and vibrated the ground as it slid back to seal off the room once more. Her chin was released and Maddie quickly caught a glimpse of Danny lifting himself of the ground.

'Why are you doing this?' Distraction. Keep it talking. She had to buy herself and her son more time as she struggled to untie the bonds around her wrists.

 ** _It's been…a while since I've had a real challenge. And your son, the ghost-boy, a halfa. I've heard tales about him and now he is in my realm. He holds such a great power…one that I will soon possess._**

'Don't you dare lay a finger on my son!' She let her rage take over, grateful for the distraction from all the pain. The creature was inches from her face in an instant, and she stared back defiantly.

 ** _Oh, but I already have. He may put up a hero's façade but his fears, they are so…delicious, I simply couldn't resist. Once I crush what's left of his sanity, his soul will belong to me and with it, his power. I will finally escape this place and the whole world will be my playing ground._**

'You're sick.' She spat in its face diverting its attention, and risked a glance at her son and her face fell. His body convulsed as ice began spreading across the ground beneath him.

'No…Stop. Stop!' Maddie wrenched around in her seat as she fiercely fought against the ropes. She needed more time.

 ** _Ah, you didn't think I would be that easily distracted now, would you? You know as well as I do that your precious little boy would do anything to save his precious little family._**

The monster sneered as the air thinned and the temperature dropped further. It moved towards Maddie once more and trailed a grimy finger across her cheek. She felt the infestations slowly crawling towards her face. She forcefully jerked her head aside and glared daggers at the demon.

 ** _His ice core as well as your presence makes it so much easier for me to control him. Pity he has no clue how powerful he truly is._**

' _Leave. Him. Be._ ' Each word cut through the atmosphere as though opening a portal to another dimension of Maddie's wrath.

A malicious cackle infiltrated the air undermining Maddie's rage. The possessed corpse was ripped apart by the maggots, its remains discarded before her feet, as the demon took on its icy form and retreated across the room towards Danny's shivering figure.

 ** _Well, now the fun begins and you get a front row seat. Isn't that delightful?_**

* * *

 **A/N:** I know I just said I'd post this weekly but things got a little hectic ahah. I was volunteering all weekend and didn't have time to edit but now it's here wooo! Also I put this note in the end because I didn't wanna spoil anything before you guys read the chapter. So here it is: Man my mind is kinda messed but I love Laborintus. That monster is crazy and malicious and I wonder what it's gonna do to Danny next. The poor kid, I don't give him a break. Also, It was super fun writing that action scene, I love me some action-packed goodness. Gah and I absolutely love Maddie, she's such a badass character. She's definitely my favourite (aside from Danny) in the series. Also, I probably should have mentioned that this is taking place post-pp. I had trouble for a while deciding when to place this story but I think it's best this way. Anyway, that's all for now. Thanks for all the faves, follows and reviews! Please keep them going, I love hearing your opinions and even constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

Strangled cries filled the air amidst an agitated sea of whispers yearning for someone to respond to their pleading. The incomprehensible murmuring came in undulating waves, rising and falling in perfect synchronicity like a deranged chant. The clamor increased with each passing moment as his mind began to awaken. The whispers subsided, leaving in its wake perilous screams that cut mercilessly through the air like a chainsaw. The cacophony was deafening, startling his mind to full awareness.

Silence.

He opened his eyes.

A serene glow emanated from his body as he floated above a sea of mist. He felt peaceful. He felt weightless. He felt…nothing.

It was a peculiar sensation; one he couldn't quite describe. He could feel, yet he could not. He wondered if this is what death feels like – a present mind, an absent body. He glanced down and noticed that he was a wash of translucent blue, blurring at the edges of his human form.

Detached. That's the word he was looking for.

Had he become a full ghost? It was a sad thought, but he welcomed it.

He attempted to stand and found his form shimmering and rearranging itself. He tried moving his limbs but the familiar sensation did not register and he soon gave up trying to regain any physical feeling.

His thoughts kept him occupied as he drifted around aimlessly in the nothingness beyond. It felt as though as he was moving nowhere, or rather, he was simply stagnant and everything was moving around him; like standing at a platform and watching a train speed by. Except there was no platform, let alone a train. Only emptiness. It was odd.

During his aimless trek, thoughts of his current state crashed into his mind. Most were unwelcomed. Is this it? Will he ever see his family and friends again? A pang of loneliness halted his wandering and he hovered dejectedly.

His sorrows were interrupted by a stream of white smoke breaking through the blanket of shadows. It swirled around seemingly puzzled and finally took on a spherical form. A second one appeared, and another, and another, until he was surrounded. The whispers returned, bombarding him from every direction.

 _Save us! Please! Saviour! He will free us! Save us! He will bring us all home! Our hero!_

The disembodied voices charged through the atmosphere like a stampede. His blue aura flittered from the onslaught of unknown entities and their constant barrage of words. Panic rose in his mind as his gaze shifted uncontrollably to the mass of floating balls of light.

 _Danny Phantom._

The whispers receded. The last word rang in the sudden quiet. He looked for the source of the noise and was met with one of the glowing orbs drifting towards him. It shone significantly brighter than the others. Pulsating with each word, it spoke:

 _Do not be alarmed, child. You are safe here._

The echoes of each word overlaid one another, creating a distortion as it travelled around him. Questions crowded his mind as the mass of white thrummed with hushed chattering.

 _I understand your confusion Danny, but we do not have much time. You do not belong here. Your body awaits you in the labyrinth. I assure you all will be revealed in due time; I only ask that you trust us._

His form wavered as a frightening image of returning into the hands of his tormentor came into mind. He wasn't sure he could trust anyone or anything.

 _We have all been through its wrath. Some much longer than others. But we have faith that you will succeed and in turn save us all._

In the distance, the lights grew dimmer and blended with the nothingness beyond. To say that he was surrounded was an immense understatement, but the troublesome feeling did not end there.

They trusted him to be their saviour. It was a role he could never and would never deny as much as he yearned to. His presence was enough to inspire hope for their freedom. The responsibility crushed him. He wanted to say he was too weak, that the creature was too powerful, that he couldn't…he couldn't save them.

 _You are afraid. It has inflicted much damage to you but you mustn't give in, child. You are much stronger than you believe._

He glanced down noticing his glow fading away as his form dissolved.

 _Your body is waking up. Do no fret, child. You will succeed and we can help you if you can find it in yourself to trust us._

He eyed the ball of light in front of him warily. His head was about to implode from all the commotion as he fought through a dispute between heart and mind. Ultimately, they would always agree on one thing: he was, and always will be, a hero. It was a lousy job that he never asked for, but it was his responsibility. His form shimmered in some form of a nod.

 _Have faith, Danny Phantom._

The orb closed the distance between them and fused with the last of his glowing form. A blinding white light attacked his mind and was soon replaced with an image of him laying side by side with his mother on a hill stargazing. He was pointing out all the constellations he memorized since he was four as his mother smiled and ruffled his messy hair.

Flash.

Mom was gently humming along to a song while driving down the highway. His chin was rested on his palm, eyes fixated on the night sky.

Flash.

A claw burst through the car window and he ducked. The door swung open and he was yanked out of the car kicking and punching at air. He pulled his ghostly core out and instantly faltered when he felt something sharp poke at his chest.

Flash.

Blood was pouring out of his leg onto the floor as he was harshly dragged by the scuff of his shirt that acted as a noose around his neck, choking him.

Flash.

He was on the ground. A hand roughly grabbed him and tossed him through a void.

Flash.

He was falling.

 _THUD!_

The air was knocked out of his lungs as his eyes shot open. His shivering body was drenched in a cold sweat. Muffled voices buzzed around his ears. He turned his head towards the sound as bleary eyes discerned a rough outline of a figure in blue and another heavier figure.

He rolled over, picking himself off the ground and managed to get on his hands and knees before panting from the effort. The image of his mother being torn apart by maggots returned and he released a shaky breath. He lifted his head and was met with the same two figures in the distance. Realization dawned on him as his vision cleared.

Rage bubbled inside of him when he saw his mother's injured figure tied to a chair _._ He calmed his emotions and hung his head refusing to believe his eyes, blaming it on another one of the monster's tricks. As much as he'd like to believe that his mother was safe, an underlying current of denial surfaced in his mind. The uncertainty led him to the conclusion that he should still save her regardless if it was a vision or not. He couldn't risk her life to play this demon's game.

The voices increased in volume and clarity and with it the dreaded whispers and screams that seemed to reverberate throughout the room every time the monster spoke.

He let the conversation fade into background noise as he surveyed the area and held his tongue at the disturbing amount of bones that filled the room. He made a move to stand and was met with the biting force of ice eating him from the inside out. His spasmodic body met the floor once again and he looked up at the monster before him.

 ** _You didn't think I'd forget my favourite pet now, would you?_**

Danny didn't stand a chance as he was pinned against the wall in a blink of an eye. The freezing cold disappeared as his body twitched uncontrollably from the abrupt change. He tried to break free and yelped when sharp icicles dug into his arms.

 ** _Are you having fun? Because I surely am. What's more is that we have an audience member!_**

The boy was dropped to the floor as his face was gripped by cold fingers directing his gaze towards his bound mother.

'She's…not…no…you're lying.' He wasn't aware that the words left his mouth but he knew very well that this was no fib. Not this time. He was too afraid to realize the truth that his mother was brought into this mess because of him. He scowled at the beast hiding the guilt and fear with his anger.

 ** _Ah, like mother like son. We both know she's there, boy. Now let's get on with the show!_**

At that instant, the bones reassembled with absolutely no intention of preserving human anatomy. Some were bent backwards walking on twisted hands and feet, others were dragging themselves across the floor legless.

Every single possibility of unimaginable anatomy was found. It looked like an array of Halloween decorations gone hilariously wrong. Danny almost laughed. He smirked and dared a look at the monster who still had him in its grasp, earning back some of his confidence as his heart pounded vigorously against his chest.

'Skeleton army? Been there, done that, dude.' Danny regretted it the instant he opened his mouth. He really had to learn to keep his mouth shut. The demon released its vice grip and laughed at the boy, wiping the smirk off his face.

 ** _You are quite brave, Danny Fenton. I do so admire that, which makes you so much more entertaining. It's a shame you try to use it to hide your delectable fears. I'm sure my little pets here can add to your extensive list._**

A gooey reddish-brown substance surfaced through the cobblestone floor crawling towards the skeletons like worms. The pests proceeded to cover up the bones like a fetid layer of skin as more and more appeared filling the room with their off-putting trickling movements. From afar, the array of figures seemed vaguely humanoid after having been skinned, torn apart and pieced together like a kindergarten art project. A sick, demented and hellish kindergarten art project.

'Gee, you sure know how to put the 'creepy' in creepy-crawlies.' Danny mumbled under his breath. He soon scooted back against the wall horrified as one appeared inches from his face.

The mass of worms slurped and sloshed on its eyeless face as its jaw widened unleashing an ear-piercing screech. Slugs that were spat out from the outburst speckled Danny's face as he lifted both legs and kicked at it wiping the gunk off. Long, thin fingers dug into his calves and the boy soon realized his feet were still stuck on the worm-infested torso.

He tugged at the arms, ignoring the scrunching sounds as he tore them away from his legs. The sounds were bringing back images of his encounter in the forest that were not helpful to his current situation whatsoever. Danny tried to ignore the memory and focused on the task at hand as his breathing hastened.

He tossed the arms aside only to find them sticking to the palms of his hands. The worms wrapped around his palms covering them in slime. The boy hastily ripped them off and pushed himself off the ground racing towards his mom and found himself almost sliding across the sludge-ridden floor.

Danny hissed and was halted mid-stride as something sharp clutched onto him and he felt a warm substance dripping down his back. Using his momentum from the stop, he reached over seizing the arm, bent forward and tossed it over.

The unexpected weight dragged him along, shifting his balance. He heard an unsettling crack as a deformed bundle of grimy vermin and broken bones lay on the cobblestone floor. The image flickered revealing his mother's broken body instead.

He bit back a small whimper and darted past the display keeping his glistening eyes on his mom. His real mom. Trapped and wounded. Not a trick.

He landed his foot on a particularly slippery patch resulting in his face receiving a delightful encounter with the slick floor. He was instantly surrounded by the worms pinning him to the ground as more of the demon's skeleton goons approached him.

Danny fidgeted in his slimy entrapment and felt the frigid air pass by him as his temples throbbed. He grunted as he felt the worms slithering over the fresh cuts on his back. An icy claw snatched his head up by his hair and he grimaced as his view was met with the monster's hollow eyes.

 ** _My, my, you sure put up quite a fight. But, it's time for our next show, which you get to watch._**

The beast moved out of view to show its pets moving towards his entrapped mother. He struggled harder against the muck ignoring his weakening body.

'Stay away from her! She has nothing to do with this! Come on, I thought I was your favourite!' He tried for a smile but his tone betrayed his distress between panting breaths. He couldn't let them attack his mother, especially when she was bound up.

 ** _It's surprising how you assume your grovelling can still persuade me otherwise. There's still so much hope in that weak little heart of yours, which I will soon eradicate._**

Danny was about to make another snide remark but the repulsing sensation returned as a worm-infested hand slithered across his mouth, sealing it shut. The foul odor invaded his nostrils as he took in panicked inhalations. Grimy hands reached under each of his arms and lifted him off the ground.

His insults and comments were muffled as he tried wiggling his way out of their iron grips, wincing when the grip on his hair tightened. A sharpened icicle dragged across the open cut on his back and Danny's body arched away from the touch, his muffled cries of agony a tragic contrast to the monster's maniacal laughter. Its frigid breath washed by Danny's ear.

 ** _Next time I'll just cut your tongue out. Now hold still, it's your turn to watch. Let's see how well your mother fares with a slight…disadvantage._**

Danny stared in dismay as the walls beside his mother closed in, protruding hundreds of sharp bloody spikes as the horrid creatures rushed towards her.

Unheeded of the beast's warnings, Danny continued fighting to free himself, he felt the sting of ice once more and ignored it. In his struggle, a pinprick of light shone in the back of his mind. He concentrated on the light, shoving away the agonizing pain that erupted in his chest as his body glowed a vibrant green.

The beast stared at him in disbelief trying to egg him out of his power by inflicting more pain on his back. With a muffled yell, Danny released a wave of ghostly energy destroying everything around him. The claw released its grip on his hair and the chill disappeared as high-pitched screeching of the skeleton creatures rang on endlessly.

* * *

Maddie was thrown back from the strong ectoblast just as two of Laborintus's minions were about to rip her head off her shoulders. The impact left her on the ground still bound to the chair as green illuminated the area and faded back to the bleak atmosphere. The skeleton creatures' remains were splattered everywhere and the walls had stopped moving.

She squirmed in her position and felt the legs of the chair give way. The impact was enough to damage it considerably. She wiggled her feet around until the legs of the chair split allowing her more flexibility. Placing her feet on the edge of her seat, she slammed into it with both heels repeatedly until it completely separated from the back of her chair, splintering the entire piece of furniture. She maneuvered herself to undo the ropes sparing no time to worry about the agonizing sensation in her ankle. She had to get to Danny quick.

Laborintus was nowhere in sight and Maddie seized the chance to dash across to her son as fast as she could with her wounded leg. Danny was hunched over gripping at his sore chest that was faintly glowing crimson before it disappeared revealing his tattered white shirt with its signature red oval.

'Danny! Oh, sweetie I'm so glad to see you! Are you okay? My poor baby…' Words seemed to tumble out of her mouth on their own accord but she paid them no mind. She's with her son. And he's alive. She showered him with kisses constantly running her hands across his face, proving to her mind that this was real.

Maddie realized the threadbare state of her black gloves and removed them, gently cupping her baby boy's face in her small hands as Danny came to his senses. He flinched as an image of Maddie with red eyes and a sharp-toothed grin flashed across his vision. He scooted back a few inches panting and gripping at his chest.

'Danny? Danny, sweetie, it's me. I'm here. It's okay.' Her tone was brittle as she reached out a hand towards him. Danny couldn't bring himself to meet her gaze. He knew she was real, he knew it with all his heart and he wanted so bad to just fall back into her arms. But every time he looked at her, he only saw the distorted images the creature had branded into his brain.

'I…I know mom. I know…I'm sorry, I just…g-give me a minute.' His voice was hoarse and stiff. He ran a shaky hand through his hair as he tried to calm his breathing. Maddie's heart shattered. It was almost like the time he revealed his secret identity. But infinitely worse.

After saving the disasteroid incident, he had revealed himself to Jack and Maddie. They were proud of him for all the good he'd done but also furious, as any overbearing parent would be if they found out their child had been sneaking out and skirting on the edge of death every night. But mostly, they were scared stiff and completely guilt-ridden for being so ignorant about their youngest child's dangerous endeavors. And, of course, for the way they had treated Phantom.

Danny couldn't even look at them for days. He hated how he made them feel guilty. He hated all the apologies that bounced between them like a never ending game of pong. He hated how they would look at him with those nervous eyes that betrayed their nonchalant demeanor.

Many times, the thought occurred that they didn't really trust him and were just waiting for the moment to reel him into the lab and dissect him. Jazz assured him constantly that they would never ever do that to him. They loved him, both ghost and human. They just needed time. He always trusted his sister's judgement but he still felt hollow.

He avoided the Fenton lab like the plague and was, if anything, even more secretive than before. Finally, on a not-so-normal night – not that there were many normal nights – the Fenton household exploded with arguments, shouts and crying. And like all Fenton family squabbles, it ended with fudge. Lots and lots of fudge. It may have been a tough adjustment, but they overcame it. Fentons always do.

And now they were back to square one. Or, if possible, square negative a thousand. Danny may have acted out of sorts around his ghost hunting parents after revealing his alter ego but this time he looked absolutely petrified. What did the demon do to her son? What had it done to make him so scared of her?

Her eyes hardened at the questions. 'Danny, I don't know what happened exactly, but we'll get through this. Together. Whatever that…that beast has done to you, we'll get through it...' Her attempt at a pep talk clumsily fell out of her lips. The pain in her ankle was starting to take its toll.

She felt helpless. Her son was terrified and she could do nothing about it. She retracted her hand and watched her youngest child tremble.

They sat there in an uncomfortable silence for a brief moment, each occupied with their own thoughts. Danny's eyes drifted towards Maddie's feet noticing the swollen ankle and he mentally cursed at the crazy monster that put them in this mess. He was at her side in a second, yet not once meeting his mother's eyes.

'You're hurt.' He spoke through gritted teeth. Maddie knew her son was in much more pain than she was. There were large stains on the back of his shirt and his face was sweaty and pale.

'I'll be fine, honey. But we need to get out of here fast. Laborintus is after you and I am not letting that happen.' Danny looked even more distraught from fear and guilt and mostly confusion. He hadn't realized that he didn't even know the monster's name or that it even had one. She hesitantly gave him a brief summary of the demon and its ultimate goal to strip him of his powers for its own demented purposes all the while hiding the more gruesome details.

Danny's face darkened and he gave a curt nod, 'I think I know some…one who can help us but first…' He mumbled something incoherent and was on his feet and gone in a second. He returned with the broken pieces of the chair and frayed rope that held his mother captive and set to work on a makeshift splint.

He worked silently and efficiently. Maddie wondered how often in the past few years he had had to tend to his own injuries in secrecy. She thought long and hard about how awful a mother she was.

He was tying the last of the ropes around her leg when he let out an uncertain sigh. 'Mom, I need you to trust me. Can you do that?' Maddie nodded without pause but looked at her son quizzically then with shock as his eyes glowed white and met her own lavender eyes.

His mouth didn't move but she knew the voice that emanated around her came from this being that was now in her son's body. The tone was airy but tranquil and set Maddie's mind at ease.

 _Maddie Fenton, it is a pleasure to meet you. Please do not worry I am only here to help. Will you allow me to do so?_

Maddie looked at her son's relaxed face as it tilted to the side awaiting her response. She trusted her son but she was also terrified out of her wits for his well-being.

 _I know that you are worried. You and your son will escape this prison and I will make sure of it. I have been trying to help him by giving him some of my energy but I am merely a human spirit and unable to do more to help with his ghostly persona. He has requested I use it for you instead, despite his dire state. Your son is a very selfless being, and quite stubborn at that._

A small smile appeared in the corner of Maddie's lips at the spirit's last remark. Her son was always putting others before himself. If he trusted this spirit, then she could as well.

 _Are you ready?_

She looked deep into the two white orbs of light on her son's face. They seemed to swirl like clouds. She nodded. The spirit moved Danny's hands towards her and she held them. Despite the circumstances, his hands were warm and the sensation calmed her. She felt a sudden power course through her veins, completely engulfing her in a sense of bliss. Her body felt light and she smiled.

The moment was gone in an instant and Maddie almost pouted. She felt the constant throbbing in her head dull to something bearable and her ankle didn't feel like there was an elephant stomping on it constantly. She opened her eyes unaware that they closed and looked at her son who was now standing a bit dazed with the familiar blue glint in his half-lidded eyes.

He reached a shaky hand towards his mother and she took it gratefully, lifting herself on to her feet. Her ankle still hurt but at least she didn't feel nauseous each time she took a step. She mentally thanked the spirit and almost jumped when Danny responded with a 'You're welcome' as a weary smirk creeped onto his lips.

Danny was by her side supporting her weight. She could feel his unnaturally frigid temperature again and the uncontrollable tremors that travelled across his thin figure. She wanted to wrap him in her arms and tell him that this was all just a terrible nightmare. First things first, they had to get out of here.

'There's a chute that can get us out of here but it…' She trailed off as she looked at the direction where she was held captive just moments ago. The room was replaced by a darkened hallway lit by a single torch. She felt Danny's body tense as the earth shook. Dust and rocks started raining down from the ceiling. Looking around, she realized the all the walls had disappeared and in their place were more desolate hallways.

The spirit appeared in Danny's mind calling to him faintly in the hallway to his left. Danny half carried his mother towards it in a sort of jog. He knew the demon was back and they had to get out of here. He willed some of his ghostly energy to fly but a searing pain engulfed his chest.

'Danny? Danny, what's wrong?' Maddie never got a response and felt the chill return. A gush of wind sped by and slammed into the both of them sending them tumbling deeper into the hallway.

Danny recovered instantly ignoring his spinning head and searched for his mother. He saw her sprawled across the floor ahead of him. With shaky legs, he made his way towards her but he was met with another wall to the face. He smashed his fist into the wall in his frustration of being so close yet so far to his mother. The transparent barricade made the image of his mother waver slightly from his attack.

Maddie blinked away the dust in her eyes and looked up to see her son a few feet ahead of her. She struggled onto her feet and moved towards him and noticed the clear wall that separated them. It kept rippling with each blow Danny delivered. Her son's face was scrunched up with fury. His teeth bared as he rammed his shoulder into the wall one last time letting out a frustrated cry. He slowly slid down the wall and collapsed on the ground panting as tears flowed down his face.

'I'm sorry mom, I'm so sorry…' He continued murmuring apologies as he felt his mother's presence behind him pressed against the wall. Maddie tried to whisper words of encouragement to her son but was soon interrupted by an unpleasant sound that grated on her nerves.

 ** _Quite the stunt you pulled back there, Danny Fenton. Well, I was hoping for more of a show from you Madeline but I suppose watching you two try to survive the labyrinth will be just as entertaining._**

Its voice crackled in the air mixed with the dreaded slurping and trickling noises of its demonic pets. They were resurfacing in front of Maddie. She was on her feet and ready to fight. She heard her son say something but it was muffled from the high pitched screams of the creatures before her.

 _Follow me._

The voice came out of nowhere but she recognized the spirit instantly and saw a flash of light in the distance. She looked back at Danny and noticed he was getting on his feet with his back to her. Something was emerging from the shadows towards him. He turned his head to the side and mouthed the word 'go'.

'No, I can't leave him. Not now. I can't. I can't leave my son.' Her tone was uneven and taut. Maddie couldn't leave her son. Not with Laborintus back. She couldn't let Danny face that beast again.

Tears formed at the edges of her eyes as Maddie looked back and forth between her son and the light in the distance in distraught as the monsters closed in on her.

 _Please, Maddie. You must trust me. Your son is much stronger than he seems. He can handle himself. You will be with him soon, I promise you._

'Mom, GO! I'll find you, I promise. But you have to go, NOW!' Danny's voice broke through the continuous screeches of the creatures closing in on her. She bit back her retort and with one last long look at her son, Maddie darted towards the light and fought her way through a small opening in the crowd of monsters.

Her quick, uneven footsteps were drowned out by the ear-piercing howls of her pursuers. Resisting the fitful urge to look back, Maddie raced after the retreating ball of light, blinking hard as tears flew out of her eyes.

* * *

 **A/N:** They were so close yet so far. Ah well, Laborintus won't let them get away that easily you know. I'm super excited because now we get to explore the rest of the labyrinth and see what horrors my mind will cook up for Danny and Maddie. Also, my chapters just keep getting longer and longer but I'm not complaining! I hope this makes up for the wait because it's gonna be a longer wait for the next chapter, unfortunately, since I'm going to be away for a month or so. I will try to write while I'm away though, I love this story too much to let it go unnoticed for more than a few days. My mind is constantly coming up with new scenes and ideas. Thank you again for all the support. Keep those favs and reviews and follows coming and constructive criticism is great too! You guys keep me going and I appreciate all of it!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Hello hello my dear readers! So sorry for the delay, I know I said it would be another month or so for the next chapter in the last note but the 'or so' part kept dragging on and on aha. But here it is now! I had serious writer's block for this but the end is near, I can smell it like the blood of my vict- ahem. Oii my villains are rubbing off on me. Thank you all for your patience, and please take a moment to review, fav and follow to your heart's desire! Constructive criticism is very much welcomed as I am still learning on this writing journey. Speaking of which, I do have a oneshot series uploaded. So if you ever tire of the gore and horror, perhaps you can visit there for something of the lesser extent and perhaps something akin to comedy over tragedy. I won't delay your reading eyes much longer so enjoy!

* * *

Maddie ran for what seemed like an eternity as she diligently followed the spirit through all the twist and turns in the labyrinth. She harshly brushed the tears from her eyes, thinking up multitude of ways she can end the miserable demon's life for putting her son through this madness. Her sweet, selfless Danny. He was so adamant on taking care of her that he didn't even bother with his own well-being. She should've been the one taking care of him. She should've been the one comforting him. _She_ should have been there for him.

Similar thoughts of her inability to help her baby boy, _to be a mother_ , flooded her mind which sprung more tears from her eyes, distracting her from her current situation.

 _Maddie, watch out!_

Her attention snapped back like a rubber band across her forehead. She tripped a couple times and almost lost a limb or two fighting and kicking at the slimy creatures that piled on top of her had it not been for the spirit who aided by blinding them with its sudden flashes of light. Mentally berating herself, Maddie was back on her feet in an instant and followed the spirit as it rounded a corner. A wall of iron doors beckoned them and she barged into a random one without a second thought.

A quick glance around revealed an old cellar with wine barrels stacked to the top alongside each wall. She quickly shut the door, inspecting her surroundings to find a weapon of some sort. Her search was cut short when she heard the screeches nearing. She darted towards the side of the door, back pressed against the wall waiting to pounce on any intruders as she held her breath.

Thankfully, not one of them found her hiding spot. The shrieks drifted away and she exhaled, grateful for the return of oxygen. She sank towards the ground, slowing her panting breaths. Her ankle was throbbing once again but she was shocked, to say the least, that she managed to escape with nothing more than a couple gashes and several minor cuts and bruises.

 _I am sorry for straying off the path, but there were too many of them and you are still hurt. You should rest for a while._

Maddie was already on her feet continuing her search for something useful in the cellar when the soft voice entered her mind. Teeth gritted, she responded, 'I will as soon as my son and I are out of this hellhole.'

The spirit followed her quietly, aiding in her search by illuminating the room. She found a long pipe hanging off the ceiling and bent it back and forth a few times until it snapped off its hold. Smaller pipe rods scattered across the floor, which she picked up, as well as few decently sized pieces of wood from some cracked barrels.

Methodically, she set to work sharpening the edges to form some sort of mini dagger. The spirit hovered next to her working hands, pulsing with light.

'Why exactly are you helping me?' The question wasn't meant to sound like an attack, but Maddie was still too on edge worrying about her son to notice. The spirit empathized and let out a small, sad laugh. It sounded like chimes on a rainy day, gently soothing her mind.

 _To be quite honest, Maddie, it is so that many of the lost spirits trapped here, myself included, can be set free of Its wrath. As you know, you are not the first to fall victim to this demon's mutinous game._

The tools in her hands suddenly seemed very interesting; the spirit pressed on.

 _It was impossible to escape for mere humans no matter how hard they fought, their strength would wither away. That beast kept them here, toying with them, and dealt out torture of unspeakable nature until there was nothing left of them, save their broken souls. And yet, even in our afterlives, we are forever trapped in his maze unable to be set free until he has been destroyed._

Maddie raised an eyebrow, 'He...?'

The spirit seemed to sigh, its light faded slightly.

 _Yes. He was a deranged man; the creature you now see is merely an amplification of his misdeeds. It is…a terribly long story._

Maddie hummed non-committedly, tucked her weapons in her utility belt and brushed the dirt off her hands. A chilling breeze sped by as an unsettling silence filled the room. This urged Maddie to explore her surroundings, noticing that the cellar stretched far beyond the darkness. She glanced at the glowing sphere beside her, a question etched onto her face.

 _I don't think it wise to venture down that path._

A loud groaning bounced off the walls. Maddie turned to face the door, gripping the metal pipe in her hand tightly as the door swung ajar. The spirit floated by her side, slightly dimmer than before. Its voice crackled like static, jolting her to attention from the sudden change in tone.

 _We must leave. Now._

Without a second thought, Maddie made her way towards the door. She heard a screech just as the skeleton creature rammed into her side like a freight train, sending her crashing into a pile of barrels. Wine spilled everywhere, bringing with it the scent of burning vinegar. She blinked the stars out of her eyes feeling the splintering wood dig into her back as she struggled to keep her eyes on her attacker. Maddie dodged to the side just as the beast clawed at the spot where her head had been.

The metal pipe landed just a few feet to her right. Awkwardly, she scrambled out of the pile of barrels and reached out just as she felt her sprained foot roughly grabbed by bony hands. Maddie bit back a scream as she tugged at it. She pulled out one of the wooden daggers, reached forward and stabbed the monster's hands, loosening its grip.

She propelled herself in the opposite direction, grabbed the pipe and pushed herself off the wine-stained ground. The spirit's distorted voice was weak in her mind as it alerted her of the oncoming threat. Maddie turned, swinging her weapon like a bat as it connected with the creature's skull with a sickening _crunch._ A final _thud_ affirmed its demise.

Maddie stood stock still, staring as stale wine dripped from her jumpsuit, until the distinct sound of the monsters trickling towards the cellar shook her out of her reverie. The barrels were blocking the doors just slightly. Another quick look around and Maddie made her decision.

'I guess wisdom loses this round.' She mused with a hint of misplaced humour.

Before the spirit could interrupt, Maddie had reached one end of the ginormous stack and pushed against the bottom barrel. Feeling it give way, she grunted and pressed against it with all her strength. The wine swished and sloshed inside. The barrel rolled.

The air stilled as she watched her plan follow through. It was simple really, the way the kegs were stacked made it easy to find the lynchpin, or lynch-keg, so to speak. She quickly repeated the process on the opposite wall of barrels.

One by one they fell and crashed onto the already fallen barrels, spewing more stale liquor. Maddie heard the screams heighten in pitch and saw the shadow of the intruders wink out of existence as more and more kegs crashed on top of one another, entirely barricading the exit.

A final wail echoed around the cellar as the last keg crashed into the others, emptying its contents onto the floor. The sea of red crawled towards Maddie's boots looking more and more like blood than wine. Something bumped against her foot causing her to catch a glimpse of a severed leg, its skin rotting away and trailing along the flooded floor.

Her lips drew into a tight line as she turned around, narrowing her eyes at the stretched out path before her. A step forward caused her ankle to give out and she gripped the pipe with both hands for support. Grunting, she readjusted her stance so that she was leaning heavily against the pipe.

After a few moments of recuperating, Maddie limped towards the endless darkness beyond. The orb's light faltered but warily trudged alongside her, falling back every so often instead of leading the way as it usually did. Its light seemed to flicker faintly, getting smaller and smaller, falling farther and farther behind.

She turned around to face the spirit, confusion and mild irritation painted her sweat-ridden face. Before she could speak, her companion spoke strangely. Its voice cut in and out of her mind, switching between echoing around the ominous hallway and blasting in her mind.

 _Ma-A_ _ **Die**_ _, I-i...i-I ap-_ _ **AP**_ _po-apOLOgi-i-ize…_ _ **I-i**_ _…_

The spirit shrunk and winked out of existence, leaving in its wake a silence that settled uncomfortably around Maddie like stepping into an overly warm wading pool. A foggy breath escaped her lips and floated away on its own volition. Its ability to keep its malleable form was oddly entrancing. She reached a finger and waved it through the fog dispersing it. The last of the mist disappeared bringing back the numbing silence. Maddie made to move ahead when a bloodcurdling shriek exploded, sending her heart jumping out of her chest.

She stumbled towards the wall, leaning into it as her hands enveloped her ears. Bleary eyes made out a small speck of light in the distance. She tried to make her way towards the familiar spirit as it neared her and instantly backpedaled when a horrifyingly white, mangled face flew towards her at an impossible rate. The dark endless pits for eyes and skin cut raw on the face sent thousands of ants crawling up her arms and legs. The ear-shattering screech escaping the bloody apparition forced her back as spasms of pain wracked her brain with each increase in decibel.

The image melted away, revealing a terribly sad, young face staring at Maddie with wide, brown eyes. The spirit's mouth opened and closed in an attempt to speak but only the haunting screams escaped. Beetles crawled out of its eyes and mouth, eating away at the innocent face.

Maddie set her jaw and pushed off the wall in a half-jog half-limp past the display. The hallway was now flashing white like a strobe light had been set off, making all her movements look staggered and choppy. The sudden bursts of light revealed a haunting figure with lips frozen in a fearful grimace, reaching towards her, wailing in their poor state. With each flash of light, its robotic movements inched closer. Maddie felt her heart climb out of her throat when she saw the telltale blue eyes sunken in a head that was twisted at a horrendous angle. It made her neck ache.

She felt a cold leathery hand brush across her face. Caught off guard, she jumped aside clumsily falling into the hands of a frail old man. She could see the faces of more carelessly butchered figures through the gaping hole where its mouth used to be. These must be the victims, the tortured souls, that the spirit had told her about. With each spasmodic burst of white, they neared her screeching like banshees as their lips parted far beyond their capacity, tearing through skin.

Bony hands dropped her onto the ground as the lost souls parted ways. The stroboscopic effect halted abruptly. Smoke filled the space refracting the distant white light like a stage awaiting its performer. A blizzard wind attacked her as she glared at the approaching shadow. Its steel voice reverberated throughout the space, silencing the desperate cries.

 _ **Well, Madeline, did you have fun with your little spirit friend? Hmm, what an informative little sidekick, no? Unfortunately, their time has run out! I can't just let my cast run around without direction now can I?**_

It laughed cruelly. Maddie could only sneer at him response. The poor souls curled further into the shadows, echoes of their wails still ringing in her ears. She tried to sit up but an unseen force was keeping her rooted.

 _ **Surely you must know by now that you will never escape me?**_

'Don't be so sure about that.' Tears burned her eyes when an image of Danny, head bent inhumanely, invaded her mind's eye.

 _ **Oh, my dear, I am very sure. After all, your son will soon be mine. I present to you, the finale.**_

Laborintus cackled maliciously and the screams of the damned returned, like a chorus supporting a soloist – a disturbing ballad. The sounds became louder and louder as Maddie struggled to move but only darkness consumed her.

* * *

The cutting sounds of the creatures' screams faded off in the distance and were soon replaced by an eerie calm. Danny's body ached and burned everywhere. The lack of ghost powers was making the healing process excruciatingly slow to non-existent. He spared a glance at the spot where his mom had run off when a shadow passed by the corner of his eye.

He turned every which way, missing the shadow by a fraction of a second each time. This place was really messing with his head. Moving around constantly somehow caused him to lose sight of which way was what in the cramped space. The clear barricade between him and his mother had disappeared, a stone wall took its stead.

He could sense someone, or something, present. Whatever it was moved in the blackness but his view was averted to the quavering ground beneath his shoes. The walls shifted as small pieces of debris fell around him. Dust clouded his vision and bit at his exposed skin. He raised his gaze once more and was met with a surprising scene.

A sparkling chandelier holding more crystals than a diamond mine hung in the center of a grand room with a cream coloured ceiling. A large piece of tapestry adorned the wall on his right depicting an image of a bountiful garden filled with flora and fauna surrounding a small glittering pond. The bright colours seemed to cast their own light in the room; Danny could almost feel the soft petals beneath his fingers as he trailed his hands along the surface.

Sunlight poured through a large round window across the stitched artwork, drowning the room in a warm golden light – breathing life into its inanimate occupants. A coffee table sat in the middle surrounded by a couple of luxurious couches. The polished wooden floor sparkled invitingly, matching the red cedar bookshelves overflowing with literature which flanked a large double door.

The soft chirping of birds faintly drifted into the serene atmosphere while Danny moved precariously around the rich décor. There was nothing out of place. He felt like an intruder as he glanced down at his shoddy attire. He was merely a stain on an immaculate canvas.

Everything looked pristine. So much so that it was…odd.

The room was spotless. Even the rays of sunlight flowed seamlessly with no sign of miniscule particles of dust obstructing its path. It was too clean, practically sterile. The air was filled with a thick floral scent but there were no living plants anywhere. Only expensive paintings and expensive furniture. The hairs on the back of his neck stood, his gut twisted into knots. Something was terribly, terribly wrong.

He didn't wait around long enough to figure it out as he dashed across the room and pushed through the ginormous double doors. They shut with a loud _BANG_ just as he made it to the other side. He whipped his head around and stared in confusion when no doors met his view. In their place was an old fireplace with an assortment of masks on the mantle. _A different room?_ He turned around and saw the familiar furniture and rich designs. _Nope._ It was as though he never left.

He ran towards the doors again and again, and every time the shine of the polished floors and lavish furniture met his eyes.

After the fifth slam of the double doors, Danny stumbled back as his hands instinctively flew to his mouth and nose. The floral aroma was rudely replaced by a stinging metallic scent. The air was so thick of the ravaging smell it brought tears to the corners of his eyes and sent pinpricks of pain to his lungs.

He blinked once. Lights flickered. He stumbled across the room. A loud crash. Hand on the doorknob. _Go, go, GO!_

 _SLAM!_

Blink. The room darkened.

The once grand chandelier hung at a treacherous angle and swayed precariously. From it, a single flashing bulb speckled light across the now dreary little room. Stained wooden panels were nailed haphazardly along the large broken window. Soft beams of moonlight filtered through the cracks illuminating the rickety floorboards and rundown furniture.

A breeze floated through the room, disturbing the few tattered strips of wallpaper that begged to return to their place on the wall. The bookshelves seemed to have lost a battle with an axe; books littered the floor, torn pages were stained with who knows what and flittered in the cool air.

His eyes travelled across the once majestic room and landed on the tapestry that hung in all its glory along the wall, unchanged. The garden was just as bright as before.

A small speck darkened in the middle of the pond. It was slowly increasing in size as was the garden. The room warped around him and Danny found himself standing directly in front of the massive artwork within seconds. He didn't remember moving, his mind was too focused on the smell that was prickling his nose more than ever now that he was inches from the tapestry.

The pond was a pool of darkness, erasing its previous blue glisten. It spread down towards the floor flooding the space around him. Inky blackness seeped through his torn sneakers. It was _warm._

This was wrong. So very, very wrong. The stench was a thousand times worse from being this close. Danny tried to move but he couldn't. His heart rate sky-rocketed. His body refused every instinct to budge. A cold sensation brushed by his neck and his eyes widened in fear. _No, no, no, not again._

A low hum reverberated throughout the room, shaking its foundations like a rattle. The dark liquid seemed to keep Danny in place as he watched the grand room destroy itself more.

There was a crash. Tiny pieces of glass and wood littered the space around him. The tapestry shivered and bulged.

 _CRACK!_

The tapestry fell.

It felt like he was in an aquarium watching as everything slowly sank towards the darkness below. Tiny pieces of debris floated in the air as if they were spectators of the giant's great demise. Danny watched the fabric fold in on itself as it descended towards the ground languidly like melted cheese. Muffled sounds filled the atmosphere as though there were cotton balls in his ears. A hissing voice as clear as crystal broke through the dreadful air, chilling Danny to the bone with its familiarity as its rancid breath trickled along the side of his face.

 _ **Are you scared ghost-child?**_

Time caught up with itself like an intense whiplash. The heavy tapestry crashed onto the floor with an earth-shattering _thwump_ sending a powerful force outwards, knocking Danny off his feet. A blood-curdling shriek exploded around his ears. Strong winds whistled through the broken window bringing with them the tiny daggers of raindrops trapped in its embrace as they were forced into the disastrous space.

Danny blinked the dust out of his eyes as his arms protectively embraced his shaking body. The last echoes of the scream faded away leaving behind a soft rumbling of an oncoming storm.

Beyond the wall where the majestic artwork once hung was another room filled with puppets hanging from frayed pieces of rope. They were gently swaying in the darkness, the faint moonlight useless in revealing any more than harsh shadows.

The fresh smell of rain mixed with the rotting metallic scent was like water and oil. Both equally as penetrating as they fought for the spotlight. Danny quickly scrambled to his feet but jerked to a halt when he felt a cold hand grab his shoulder, keeping him sat on the floor. He didn't need to look to figure out who his captor was.

 _ **Dear boy, you've played your role so delightfully. But what good is a show without the supporting cast?**_

The demon chuckled as its claw tightened around Danny's shoulder eliciting a small whimper from the boy's lips. He tried to look away and found that his body was rooted in the spot. Lightning struck illuminating the dangling figures and to Danny's dismay, he finally figured out the source of that awful stench.

Only one thought polluted his mind, a thought he wished he never ever had to imagine.

 _Those weren't puppets._


End file.
